


【DN】【DMC】我只是觉得你会喜欢

by BubbleGum2001



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001





	1. 【DN】【DMC】我只是觉得你会喜欢

本质上是DN亲情向中篇，有提及Dante和Vergil的关系，不是原作设定，Nero十岁左右年龄，Dante三十左右。个人妄想，私设如山

*参考85届奥斯卡金奖短篇作品《宵禁》

 

 

“我很高兴你把话说明白了，我是Dante，我是你叔叔。”

“这我不在乎。”

 

 

1.

 

某天早上醒来的时候，Dante发现自己好像对某件事没有那么介意了。尽管睁眼的那么一瞬间，他期待的不在是那个人和他一样灰蓝色的眼睛，也不再说他们之间说过的那些话。

今天是平安夜的前一天，已经开始步入中年的银发恶魔猎人依旧忙碌在清理跑到人间的恶魔杂碎，和交不起水电费没钱买披萨的水深火热中。他跳起来，用刀刺穿一只恶魔飞蚁的时候，他已经无暇顾及二十岁之前的事情，好像那已经很遥远，甚至有好一阵子一周都不会想起，甚至那个人都不存在。

人间的时间度日如年，分分秒秒都要他亲自度过，每天都要为生计走出他的事务所，因为有一天喝醉在酒吧被人顺走了钱第二天吃不上饭，或是很长时间天暗下来后，都没有点可以点灯。但是Vergil不一样，他们曾见过一次面，但Dante发现他没有和自己一样挨过那每天的滴答滴答的声音。

这不公平。但又怎样。

Dante终于把这一天盼来了，很多年他没有不期望这一天到来，Dante甚至把每一年的圣诞愿望改掉了。当所有人都在期待着别的美好的事情，他却希望自己慢慢的淡忘很早之前的愿望。

他走了神，身体想躲过那只恶魔飞蚁的攻击但偏移了重心，尖锐的带着毒液的东西刺穿他的手腕和胳膊，钝痛顺着胳膊爬上大脑，与此同时子弹穿过了那只飞蚁的脑袋。Dante在地上翻滚了一圈，最后躺了下来，恶魔之血的愈合作用没有立刻将它的伤口复原。可能是那该死的毒液的副作用。

他用大衣盖住了还在渗血的伤口上，殷红的血和大衣很好的融合在了一起，至少短时间内不会被那两位女士发现。他拖着Rebellion往事务所办公桌后的椅子上一横，脱掉大衣，动作牵扯到了伤口。

Dante喜欢疼痛，有很多次他会故意让那些不那么危险的杂碎刺穿自己，好像这样就可以让自己忘掉被那把刀捅穿的过去，让他回过神他还活着。他走到浴室，放开热水，将渗着血的胳膊浸泡在热水里，看着殷红色逐渐的散开，动脉在水中搏动着，鲜血逐渐的晕开。

一通电话打断了他。

刺耳的电话铃在空荡荡的事务所回响着，Dante不能无视那样的声音。他站起来的时候伤口依旧没有愈合，浴缸里已全是水混合着血，他用另一只手抓起电话。

电话那边的人几乎没给Dante一个开场白，“Dante，教团想让你帮忙照顾一下一个孩子，是个男孩。我会在圣诞节后付给你费用。”

Dante一时听不出对面是哪个人，至少他不认识，他对着突如其来的委托弄得皱起了眉，“你知道我不是保姆。”

“拜托了先生，就两天时间，今晚请去接他一下吧。”

“我觉得我说的很明白——”Dante不喜欢教团的人，而且自己的麻烦已经够多了，他从没最好准备照顾一个孩子。于是他稍微提高了音量继续强调，“我不是接这样委托的……”

电话那边的声音生硬的打断了他，“他是Vergil的孩子。

——拜托你了。”

 

 

2.

 

Dante站在空荡荡的，那个人所说的教学楼的一楼门口。

路过的老师和学生都用奇怪的目光打量着这个中年男子，Dante选择不去注意。为了不引人注目或者是吓哭那位小朋友，他没有带他的刀，看着白象牙和黑檀木很久，最后选择把他们别在腰间。

在教学楼渐渐走空天色暗下来的时候，一个十岁左右的，发色和他相近理着板寸的小男孩，穿着短裤膝盖和小腿裸露在外，扛着书包从二楼走了下来。

Dante看着他，想打个招呼，但他不知道怎么开口。他张了张嘴，就看到那个小男孩和他有几分相似的面孔，脸蛋肉乎乎的还没有摆脱婴儿肥的年龄。他灰蓝色的眼睛简直和那个人如出一辙，没有什么波澜，一直保持着很冷漠麻木的表情，好像面对着他的是毫不相干的人。

Dante不知道他哥什么时候有了个孩子，他本人知不知道，教团的人又是怎么知道的。但男孩脸上的绷紧的表情，让他想起很小的时候，在他刚开始记事的时候，Vergil大多数时间也是这样的表情。

年长的哥哥似乎承担的要比他更多，知道的也更多，他们付出一样的努力，但大多数时间，母亲的怀抱和夸奖却总是他的。那样的过去已经永远的停留在了过去，丝毫不会改变，并且在Dante以为他不会想起来的时候，再一次在记忆里变得鲜活起来。

男孩放下了书包，掏出一张便签和一叠钱。

“这是一张单子，你只能带我去单子上写的地方，”意料之外的男孩也没有打招呼，Dante嘲讽地笑了笑，不愧是自己的侄子，“如果你带我去了别的地方，你就会有麻烦。”

“这是钱，只能花在我身上，如果花在了别的地方比如毒品，或者去买烟，你就会有麻烦。”

“后天十点半之前必须把我送回教团，如果你晚点了或是别的，你就会有麻烦。”

Dante接过男孩手中的便签，上面的字他辨认不出，也没那个兴趣。他将便签和那一叠钱攥在手里，看着男孩背起放在地上的书包，他张了张嘴，对这番好像是对什么服务人员说的话哑口无言。

“我很高兴你能把话说明白，”他从牙齿缝挤出来这么几句，“你叫Nero对吧。”

那帮委托他的人会后悔的。所有人都知道Dante最不会应付的就是小孩子。

“我叫Dante，是你的叔叔。”

“这我不在乎。”Nero把书包背了起来，径直往门外走去。

Dante曾猜测这是怎样的一个孩子，但现在他终于明白自己有多么不会应付小孩，而且是这样的孩子，他的侄子。

就和他从不知道该怎样回答Vergil一样，他总是说一些很难懂的话然后自顾自的离开他，在他的手心狠狠的划了一刀，不让他跟上来。

Dante觉得有些头晕，手腕的刺痛依旧鲜明。

他看着便签上的第一个地点。

保龄球室。

 

 

-tbc

——————————————————————————————

 

一时脑热就开始写啦，希望大家喜欢

 

Dante和Vergil在是有过一段感情的，但是老哥抛弃他去追寻抛瓦了……

教团的生活肯定不会和平常家里一样，Nero在文中是独自一人的存在，也不知道自己有个爸爸或者叔叔，也不知道妈妈是谁，他肯定是觉得有人敷衍他而已。

 

尽量周更！谢谢大家支持


	2. 【DN】【DMC】我只是觉得你会喜欢 中

本质上是DN亲情向中篇，有提及Dante和Vergil的关系，不是原作设定，Nero十岁左右年龄，Dante三十左右。个人妄想，私设如山

*参考85届奥斯卡金奖短篇作品《宵禁》

 

—————————————————————

“我没有拿你的钱去买烟，我没花，听着……有人和你提起过Vergil吗？”

“我不知道那个人是谁。”

“那教团的人呢？”

“他们从不提你。”

-“我可以选择不回答你。”

 

3.

 

他们坐在放着震耳欲聋的音乐的保龄球室，男孩正玩着类似于迷宫一样的弹珠游戏，坐在他的对面，裸露在外的膝盖和小腿似乎因为冷空气变得通红，但是本人毫不在乎。

“你上几年级了？”Dante找了个他觉得合适的问题开口。

“四年级。”

“在学校过得好吗？有好朋友吗？”

Nero将目光从弹珠游戏上移开，看了看那个有点胡茬，银灰色的和他差不多的头发盖住耳朵和侧脸，穿着红色风衣和马甲的中年男性，正拿着一杯调酒若有所思的样子，然后他又将目光挪开，回应了这么一句话。

“噢。”不是一个好的开始，Dante想着，喝了一口酒。恶魔猎人丝毫不觉得在小孩面前喝酒有什么不妥，他看着男孩被冻的发红的膝盖，想说点什么关切的话，让他多穿点衣服别再秋天穿短裤，类似这种关心的话，在稀薄的记忆里他只记得他们的母亲说过，但是始终不知道如何开口。

两个人面对面坐在只有昏暗光线的沙发上，相顾无言，只有柜台正在播放着的吵闹的音乐，还有保龄球滚动的声音，和吧台嘈杂的交谈声。

“听着，我知道，”他顿了顿，但是Nero并没有再把目光移开，“我知道咱俩现在还不熟悉，因为你在教团长大我也不知道你在那里……听着，我像你这么大的时候，我有一把剑，虽然是一把不起眼的废铁，我现在也不用了，但是他可以把那些从地底下钻出来的恶魔都劈成两半。你知道那种恶魔吗，就是在街头，吓的人到处乱跑和房子一样高的那种，恶魔。如果你想看的话我可以带你去看看。”

Nero稍稍抬起了头。

Dante开始回想很早之前的事情，在Sparda最后一次离开家之前的事情，“我小时候还不知道怎么把他拿起来，那个刀柄都比我要高一个头，呃，我的老爹就把我丢到一群我抬头才能看到的大象那么大的恶魔跟前……那真的是太恐怖了，像你这个个头的时候我甚至都没怎么出过几次家门，那个时候比现在更乱。”

“你小时候不玩游戏机吗？”Nero放下了他的游戏盘，爬到Dante旁边，“纸牌游戏你玩不玩？桥牌？”

“噢，我不玩那种东西，我们家不买，但是我知道。”

“你小时候就可以杀恶魔了？你在骗人。”Nero歪着脑袋看他，显然被他说的内容吸引了。男孩灰蓝色的眼睛被吧台五彩斑斓的圆形灯照的发亮，投在他的脸上。

“我没有，我从不撒谎。”

Nero上上下下打量了一下他的叔叔，看着他不修边幅的脸和有些打结的银灰色头发，说，“你爹在你小时候把你丢到恶魔面前，你是怎么活到现在的？”

接着他好像被自己想象的什么东西逗笑了，突然咧开嘴看着Dante笑了起来，“我真不信你还能活着，你是什么？鬼魂吗，哈哈哈哈……”

“这不是什么搞笑的事情，”Dante看着男孩笑着仰躺在了沙发上，然后一不小心打翻了桌子上的游戏盘，弹珠滚到他的身上和地上，“这很严肃，听着，这是严肃的事情。”

“这一点都不严肃，这是我听过的最好笑的笑话，Dante，你十岁的时候……”男孩说到一半又开始抱着肚子笑起来，这一次直接滚到了沙发底下去。

Dante看着滚在地上笑成一团的男孩觉得简直不可理喻，“你是魔鬼。”

“你也是，你是我叔叔。”Nero笑得上气不接下气，根本没把他的话当真。他笑的之前被冻的苍白的脸蛋都开始泛起了红晕，直到Dante把他从地上拉起来，于是男孩在他把自己拉起来的瞬间笑着扑到他的怀里，全身都因为笑声抽动着。

Dante有些意外的接住了他扑过来的侄子，但是Nero并不是这个用意，他在Dante怀里乱动着，想要拽掉他的大衣，“让我看看你有没有伤口，你是杀恶魔的人一定会有什么伤疤。”

Dante抓住了男孩乱动的的手腕，手腕还没愈合的该死的伤口被牵动着开始渗血，“伤疤没有，但是有枪，想看吗？”

Nero睁大了眼睛，使劲儿的点点头，看着Dante从大衣内侧摸出来两把泛着漂亮的泛着光泽的枪，他的动作变得十分小心，他说，“这是白象牙和黑檀木。”

“哇喔，好酷。”Nero坐在他的怀里，Dante可以看到男孩头顶可爱的发旋，还有有些扎人的银灰色头发，这让他想起了那个人梳在脑后看起来硬硬的头发，他一时间有些恍惚，好像和这个世界又有了什么联系，有了一些真切的东西。

男孩没有察觉到他的目光，看着桌子上的比他的手要大好几倍的枪，然后抬头看着Dante，“我可以摸摸看吗？”

Dante大方将自己的爱枪放在他的怀里，对于自己的侄子他显得十分的慷慨，也不用担心枪会走火，所有的子弹都只靠他的魔力。

在他抬头的瞬间突然大脑一阵眩晕，周围的音乐在这一瞬间突然变得格外的刺耳让他难以忍受，视线中色彩斑斓的灯光好像变成了这十几年他只身一人他在屠杀那些恶魔的时候，在他眼前被Rebellion切开的鲜血淋漓的内脏和肢体，天旋地转，落在自己的脸上。还有满屋子的烟味，忽然掺杂了血腥味让他忍不住作呕。Dante扶住了沙发靠背，防止自己在眩晕中从沙发上摔下去或者伤到坐在自己面前的Nero。

一定是刚才失血过多还没有恢复过来。Dante想着，眩晕感很快就消失了。

他深深地喘着气，过长的盖住额头的头发都随着起伏轻轻颤抖，好像刚才刚从一场战斗中脱身一样，却又不敢吓着还坐在他怀里的男孩。

Dante看着在玻璃杯里逐渐停止晃动的透明的液体，将杯里的酒一饮而尽。

“我要去拿个东西，很快，就两分钟。”

小男孩转了转眼睛，他的目光落在吧台上花花绿绿的酒上，他回想起了什么，“但是不在我的单子上。”

去他妈的单子。Dante一直觉得教团的人都很中规中矩，现在甚至弄得他侄子也开始中规中矩，他收起了自己的两把枪，摊了摊手，“我一定要去一趟。”

“但是不在……”

“看好了，这是你的单子，”他拿出那个便签，从桌子上摸了一支笔，在单子上添加了一个地点。

他“啪”的放下了笔，推到Nero面前。

“现在有了，我们走。”

-Dante发誓他不是故意要把这小家伙整哭的。

他们走在夜里一处街头破旧的三层楼房里，刚刚走进走廊就传来震耳欲聋的电音和一群年轻人的乱吼乱叫，还有哪一家正在打架斗殴的声音，叮叮当当不绝于耳。

但是Dante已经对这样的声音习以为常，他若无其事在前面走着，Nero在后面跟着，背着他的书包，寸步不离，和这里格格不入。

他们一直走到了走廊尽头的房门口，Dante因为门内震耳欲聋的音乐皱了皱眉想要一脚踹开，但看到了旁边一直抓着书包带子似乎有点紧张的Nero，想到在教团长大的孩子大概从未来过这样喧闹嘈杂的乱七八糟的地方，把刚刚抬起来的脚放了下去，礼貌性的敲了敲门。

没人开门。

Dante不耐烦的呼了口气，忍住了抬脚踹门的冲动，用更大的力气敲门。直到门那边传来脚步声，开门的瞬间足够震得耳膜发疼的音乐清晰地传进两人的耳朵，Dante转头看着Nero，稍微提高音量好让男孩听到，“你在这里待着，别到处乱跑，我马上就出来。”

于是Nero被留在这个走廊。

他仰着头看着满墙壁涂鸦和奇奇怪怪的画像挂饰的天花板，还有全是大大小小弹孔的墙壁，堆满了杂物的过道。男孩想起来很多次他和其他人在那些从地底下爬出来，沾满恶心的液体张牙舞抓的恶魔掀开房顶，朝人群扑过来，肉体被刺穿鲜血涌出的声音和尖叫哭喊声冲击着脆弱的耳膜。他生怕跑着跑着一个趔趄却又不敢停，熟悉的面孔越来越少，好像每次在噩梦中沿着环形楼梯狂奔却永远达不到顶点。

他看着墙上的呲牙咧嘴的面具，还有红色的奇形怪状的涂鸦，往后退了一步，灰蓝色的瞳孔颤抖着，好像那个面具后下一秒会冲出噩梦中他不敢想不敢看的东西。

“Nero…！Nero？你怎么了？”

Dante出来的时候看到男孩用一种他无法解读的眼神看了他一眼，然后转身跑了出去。他发誓他也不知道自己离开的这段时间Nero会有这么大的反应。

“我没怎么……我要回去。”

男孩闷闷的回应了一声，不会很好的隐藏自己的情绪，用外套袖子摸着忍不住流出来的大颗大颗的泪水，迈着步子快速地往前走。

“我很抱歉……我很抱歉，Nero，我只是…你可不可以不要往前走了。听我说。”

“你把钱花了，你去买毒品了对不对？你骗人……！你把钱给我，我现在就要回去。”

Dante用更快的步伐想要追上去，但是小男孩走得出奇的快，总是要比他快上几米的距离，两人追赶着在空无一人的深秋的街头走出去很久，Dante知道他不能仗着他是大人动用武力让这个孩子停下，又不敢放任他一个人走回那个该死的他不喜欢的地方，他紧紧的跟着，寸步不离。

Dante在失血过多后的头晕目眩中看着Nero理着半寸的短短的银色头发，恍惚中他想起很多次他和Vergil吵架的时候也是这样，他的哥哥会气急败坏的把他们争抢的东西扔给弟弟，说，你拿着吧，然后推开门头也不回的往外跑，年幼的Dante会着急的哭着喊着说，哥哥回来，我不和你抢了，哥哥回来。年长者在雨中快步往前跑，年幼的在后面踉踉跄跄的追，直到拉住前面的人的手。

又或者在后来没拉住。

Dante对这样的事情从不会刻意回忆，对其他人只字未提，他相信如果Vergil活着，他也不会说起任何很久以前的事情。但面对Nero的时候他的思绪开始控制不住的乱飘，银发恶魔猎人觉得烦躁，但他什么都做不了。

Dante又提高了音量，“我是想把那把剑拿出来的，我没有乱花你的钱，我只是……听着，Nero，你可不可以先停下？”

小男孩终于停住了脚步，揪紧了他的书包带子极不情愿地扭过身子，Dante这才看到对方已经哭肿了的眼睛和还没擦干净的泪水，半边脸隐没在黑暗里，鼻尖红彤彤的，下巴也是，婴儿肥的脸上还有脏兮兮的泪痕。

Dante不知道他一个人站在门外哭了多久，小男孩似乎很能控制自己的声音和脾气，他也不会敲门催他，也不会告诉自己为什么哭鼻子。

这方面简直和Vergil是一个模子里出来的，只是那个人从未流过眼泪，或者只是在他面前。Dante在家里总是那个爱哭的孩子，所以比起那个人，他也理所应当得到更多的安慰和糖果，但当他把那些糖果都塞到Vergil的口袋里他又不要，就好像这一切的罪魁祸首是Dante他自己。

Dante想过很多次如果他代替Vergil跳下去，或者他陪他一起跳下去现在会不会有很大不同，他也不清楚自己为什么会这么想，如果没有遇到Nero，他甚至不知道自己还会在乎那个人。

“我去拿那把剑了，我没有花你的钱，Nero，钱在这里，你要拿回去就拿回去吧。”

Dante把那一叠钱拿出来，摆在两人面前，顺便从大衣内侧掏出了那把他提及的很小的一把剑，已经生锈很久了甚至看不出上面的雕花，但摸上去依旧锋利。

他将那把剑抽出刀鞘，又塞回去，反复打量了一下给还在吸着鼻子的男孩看，“想试试看吗？”

“为什么会放在那里？”

Nero很久很久没说话，直到把头抬起来，没有拿过那一叠钱，也没有接过那一柄剑，他问了一个很刁钻的问题。

“因为我以前住在那里，很早以前，只是过一段时间。”Dante摊了摊手。男孩用刚刚哭过的泛红色灰蓝色眼睛看着他，好像是在观察，他说，“Vergil是谁？”

Dante没想到他会追问这个问题，其实他也不知道该不该很确信的告诉他的侄子这样的事实，他不知道那个人在那里，是否活着，过得好不好，他划在自己手心的那一刀是不是真的是他想的那样，那个人的确很讨厌他，也很讨厌他的“多管闲事”，无论如何Dante已经不需要再想他了，他只是确认Vergil甚至都不知道他还有个儿子这个事实。

“是你父亲。”他说。

“没有人和我提起过他，也没人和我提过你。”小男孩放下了攥着书包带子的手，将冰凉的手指缩到外套袖子里，又将目光移开，“你把钱收着吧，反正我不需要。”

“噢，那咱们可以一起去吃炸薯条，还有草莓圣代，披萨，怎么样？”

Nero抬起脑袋，对他的叔叔提到的这些快餐食品起了浓厚的兴趣，“待会就去？”

Dante把那把剑放到他的面前，在Nero接过去的时候他朝男孩咧出一个他觉得很正常的微笑，“待会就去，现在要不要拿来试试？我们来过过招。”

他们在无人的街角处来回过了几个回合，尽管Dante都没有拿出他的Rebellion。叔侄二人玩的很是尽兴，Nero不停的笑着用剑柄想要碰到他，但都碰不到他叔叔的大衣衣角。

这项娱乐活动强行终止在男孩抓着他的那把剑灵活地朝他刺过来的时候，Dante身体晃了晃往旁边闪去的瞬间眩晕感再一次侵袭了脑干，他后脚跟差一点没站稳，被Nero一把拉住，拉住的正好是那只受伤的手腕。

“你的伤口怎么回事？”

Nero抓着他的手腕没有松开，小孩下手没有轻重扯痛了依旧没愈合的伤口，纱布都被渗出的血弄得变成殷红色。Dante想要把手抽回来，但Nero意料之外的蛮劲儿大的要命，他控制不住的眉头拧在一起，“只是一个意外……Nero，不用担心。”

“你需要缝针，Dante。”Nero终于松开了手，小孩子轻轻的抓着他的手腕，好像是捧着什么宝物，“你不能就拿纱布这么裹着。”

“如果有医院能处理好恶魔咬的伤口的话，那我很早就去了。”Dante耸了耸肩，在Nero担忧的注视下终于说出了缘由，“我也不清楚那是什么恶魔，这个伤口不能自己愈合了。”

Nero用手很小心的一圈一圈的拆开那个已经和血凝固在一块的纱布，动作小心的好像Dante就是个在大街上被恶魔咬了一口的普通人，直到男孩的手指触碰到了还未干涸的渗血的伤口附近，血肉模糊的地方汩汩渗出来的血变味莹蓝色的光突然闪烁起来，接着裂开的伤口用肉眼看不到的速度愈合了一部分，Dante察觉到了异样，那条胳膊微微僵硬了一下。

接着Nero做了一个他意想不到的动作，他用刚才Dante给他的那把剑毫不犹豫的划破自己的食指指腹，将自己渗出的的血抹在那个触目惊心的伤口上。

“——！！Nero！”

那一道裂口在两人的血融合的瞬间开始愈合，Dante一把抓住了Nero的手腕把他拉开，然后看到他的手指上的伤口也开始消失，小男孩被Dante抓的疼了呲了下牙，他解释说，“我很早的时候发现我自己也可以愈合伤口，所以我想试试。”

“不要随便因为别人怎样就伤害自己，Nero。”Dante松开了一下子抓的他太紧的手，“也不要随意透露你的——”

“但是你不是别人，Dante。”

男孩打断了他的话，他的漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛直直的看着这个固执又偏激，一半时间都在和恶魔打交道的银发恶魔猎人，好像一点都不害怕他刚才弄得血肉模糊的伤口，还有这样天方夜谭的愈合能力。

他抓着Dante握着他手腕的手，捏了捏他的手指，“因为你是我的家人。”

家人。

Dante嗫嚅了一下这个字眼，他蹲下来，第一次拥抱了这个和他一样固执的，有着一头银发和蓝色眼睛的男孩。


End file.
